Algodón de Azúcar
by Michaelisa
Summary: Una feria y sus puestos, un caso que descubrir, una bola y algodón de azúcar.


Dean aun se preguntaba el cómo habían llegado ahí. Sentía el sol abrasándole los hombros desnudos haciendo que una ligera capa de sudor brillase sobre su piel y sus tensados músculos. La ligera brisa jugaba sobre sus piernas descubiertas intentando aliviar los el calor que sentía, pero poco conseguía. Estiró una de sus piernas hacia delante mientras colocaba las dos manos encima de la rodilla y agachaba el tronco del cuerpo junto con la cabeza, empezando a hacer algo de presión. Vistiendo una camisa de tirantes roja con una _D _detrás y unos pantalones deportivos cortos del mismo color que sólo cubrían hasta por encima de las rodillas, escuchaba los gritos de la gente animándolos y vitoreándolos. A ellos, sí, porque no estaba sólo. Giró su cabeza viendo al ángel totalmente recto mirándose las pintas que llevaba con el ceño algo fruncido.

– Calienta, Cas, o cuando tengamos que saltar no vas a ni abrir las piernas para cuando tengas que caer y te vas a desgraciar – Dijo algo ofuscado mientras se incorporaba y adelantaba la otra pierna para estirar, imitando la postura de antes –

El ángel movió lentamente su cabeza para mirar a Dean y no dijo nada, haciendo que éste empezara a cabrearse.

– O calientas o te caliento, Cas – Gruñó unos segundos hasta que fue consciente de sus palabras. Dios, ese calor y los gritos tendrían que estar fundiéndole el cerebro. Tosió intentando disimular, aunque por la expresión del ángel éste no se había enterado absolutamente de nada-. Mira, si no conseguimos pasar estas mierdas no podremos salir, así que más nos vale hacerlo bien -se incorporó pasándose la mano por la frente –. Maldito calor de mierda.

– Relájate, si no vas a sudar más – Dean lo oyó, ¿sabía el ángel por dónde se podía meter el consejo? –

Iba a contestarle a esa misma pregunta que se le había formulado en la mente, pero sin plantearla antes, pero le interrumpió el sonido de los altavoces anunciando que el primer participante tenía que saltar. Dean se colocó en la marca observando el gran estadio en el que se encontraban, con las gradas llenas de gente desconocida que gritaba una y otra vez su nombre. Se agachó colocando sus dedos sobre la arena y echando su pierna derecha hacia atrás, apoyando sólo la punta dejándola completamente estirada. Bajó un momento la cabeza y entre sus piernas pudo ver que Castiel estaba observándole fijamente, frunció el ceño con algo de duda, ¿estaba mirándole el culo?

El disparo de salida lo alertó y se levantó con fuerza empezando a correr de una forma tan atlética que el público se quedó maravillado al verlo. Dean divisó la marca y nada mas llegar a ella juntó los pies haciendo uso de la fuerza para saltar. Se tensaron los músculos de sus piernas mientras se impulsaba en el aire y caía con los pies juntos haciendo una visible marca en la tierra. Su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás y se sentó mirando hacia su izquierda, había saltado dos metros, lo cual no estaba nada mal. Se incorporó y apartó andando hacia uno de los lados de la pista por donde había corrido él, mientras volvía a sonar el sonido de los altavoces anunciando que era el turno del ángel.

– ¡Vamos Cas, pero nada de sacar las alas o usar tus poderes! – Gritó mirando como éste se colocaba en la misma postura que él había adoptado antes, con el rostro serio y concentrado –

El disparo sonó y Dean observó como Castiel salía corriendo coordinando sus movimientos rápidos mejor que cualquier persona que había visto antes. Y cuando éste pasó frente a él notó la brisa, la agilidad y la rapidez que desprendía, dejándolo parpadeando de asombro. Se giró para verlo saltar y casi pudo verlo volar en el aire mientras caía y hacía la marca de tres metros y medio, jodido ángel del Señor.

Dándose la vuelta hacia los vestuarios para los deportistas, tomó una toalla y se secó la cara del sudor que aun no había abandonado su cuerpo. Escuchó unos pasos tras él y se giró para ver a Castiel entrando, con una casi sonrisa de victoria.

– ¿Lo he hecho bien? – Preguntó nada más llegar hasta el cazador de una forma tan sincera que se tuvo que plantear que de verdad iba con inocencia, como si no hubiera sacado una estupenda jodida marca – Al final no tuve que calentar, o que me calentaras.

Dean levantó la mirada de la toalla para fruncirle el ceño y gruñirle, mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a las duchas. Antes de llegar a la puerta de la sala de éstas notó una mano golpeando su culo y se sobresaltó dándose la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos, observando los del ángel.

– Tenías arena – aclaró –

Y lo hubiera creído de no ser porque no apartaba la mano de la zona de su cuerpo, pero una luz que los rodeó no dejó que pudiera replicar más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Salta más rápido Cas, más rápido, joder no te me eches tanto encima o no podremos movernos.

– No puedo, Dean, dame la mano.

– ¿Qué? ¿Eres un crío ahora? Tú salta o te vas a caer de golpe encima mía y te va a doler más.

– Pero no puedo, necesito que vayas más lento para que pueda seguir tu ritmo y saltar contigo – Suspiró por el esfuerzo–.

– Ya sólo queda un poco más, Cas, aguanta.

– Vale, pero dame las dos manos entonces, por favor Dean.

El cazador gruñó sintiendo el tono de necesidad del ángel y no pudo más que adelantar sus manos tomando las de éste. Maldijo a todas las combas del mundo y sobretodo a esas que tenían que saltar ellos justo ese momento. Uno frente al otro sujetándose de las manos saltaban para evitar tropezarse con la cuerda que daba vuelta alrededor suya. Ciento cincuenta saltos más y serían libres, trescientos era la cifra marcada y estaban siendo duros para el ángel que estaba jadeando del esfuerzo. Llevaba sobre los tobillos unas pesas que no marcaban una medida exacta pero tenían que pesar como el mismísimo Sam encima de una hormiga. Lo escuchaba jadear a cada momento mientras cerraba los ojos, dejándose guiar por los saltos del cuerpo de Dean, poniendo plenamente su confianza en él.

– Aguanta, ya nos quedan menos – Le habló apretándole las manos, viendo como Castiel asentía –.

A pesar de que asintió, Dean notaba como cada vez el cuerpo del ángel estaba más y más flojo y si tropezaban tendrían que empezar de nuevo, pero esta vez los dos con las pesas. Gruñó del esfuerzo y sin pensárselo llevó las manos del ángel hasta su cuello para que lo rodease y él bajó sus brazos agarrándolo de la cintura para ayudarle a saltar. Castiel apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del cazador y aunque no se estaban rozando, Dean se sintió enrojecer al completo. Susurró un _Joder, Cas..._ al oírlo jadear de nuevo por el esfuerzo de los saltos y aunque no se estaba rozando realmente, el que eso estuviera poniéndole cachondo era toda una tortura para él. Lo agarró más fuerte de la cintura tanto para ayudarlo como para sentirlo más de cerca, y de no ser porque las cuerdas empezaban a parar indicando que estaban apunto de acabar, lo habría empujado contra su cuerpo para rozarse contra él por culpa de la necesidad.

Pudieron respirar tranquilos cuando las dos máquinas con brazos pararon de girar la comba y el ángel se apoyó sobre Dean para poder recuperar fuerzas.

– Voy a quitarte esto, aguanta – Susurró el cazador agachándose y dejando que Castiel se apoyase en sus hombros mientras él se quedaba de rodillas frente a él, tomando con sus manos los enganches de las pesas-

– Esto... – suspiró ya más recuperado – Es lo que se llamaríais una situación incómoda, ¿verdad?

Dean subió su mirada encontrándose con un gran bulto delante de sus ojos y parpadeó avergonzado mientras tragaba saliva, lamiéndose los labios para humedecerlos y que dejaran de estar tan secos por la impresión. Se obligó a subir la vista de ahí, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso era aun peor. Castiel tenía los labios entreabiertos con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pelo un poco caído sobre su frente, sudoroso y vulnerable, recostado un poco sobre él sin apartar sus dedos de los hombros para sujetarse bien. Sus manos terminaron de quitarle las pesas al ángel y por un momento se quedaron estáticas. Dean tragó saliva de nuevo, bajando sus ojos hasta ver como delante de él aun se alzaba dentro de esos pantalones cortos la erección de Castiel, rogándole por un poco de atención y alivio. Se mordió el labio inferior y empezó a recorrerle usando sus manos las esbeltas y fuertes piernas del ángel hasta que sus dedos se colaron por el pantalón.

– ¿Te gusta, Cas?

Notó la piel del ángel estremecerse cuando terminó de hablar y Dean sonrió metiendo sus manos aun más empezando a juntarlas en el centro sobre la erección de Castiel. Hizo un poco de presión con sus dedos sobre ésta y el ángel no pudo reprimir un pequeño jadeo de gusto, así era como le gustaba que su ángel le cantase, expresando su placer. Buscando el borde de la ropa interior, metió sus hábiles dedos hasta tocar la suave piel de la ostentosa erección que el ángel tenía apretada ahí y no dudó en rodearla con ambas manos empezando a masturbarle lentamente.

– Dean... – susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y movía sus caderas contra los dedos del cazador, pidiéndole más-

Éste no se hizo de rogar y adelantó su cabeza besándole por encima de la ropa la punta de la erección mientras con sus dedos tomaba el líquido pre-seminal que empezaba a esparcirse por el glande y empezaron a moverse con más facilidad gracias a él. Castiel sintió que sus piernas temblaban levemente y susurraba el nombre Dean lentamente, saboreándolo en sus labios sin apartar la vista de éste. El cazador se estaba volviendo loco notando los escalofríos y oyendo el llamamiento del ángel y quería darle más placer. Con su boca atrapó la cintura del pantalón y de la ropa interior a la vez mientras lo bajaba por las piernas del ángel y a la vez, por sus brazos aun metidos por debajo del pantalón haciendo que tuviera que arrodillarse más cerca de él.

– No sabes lo que me muero por probar su sabor, Cas... ¿me lo vas a dar? – Susurró mientras sacaba su lengua y con la punta jugaba en la pequeña hendidura en el glande del ángel, notándolo temblar entero –

– D-Dean...

– Dime que sí... – Habló echándole el cálido aliento sobre la sensible piel, subiendo sus ojos para mirarle –

– T-todo... para ti... sólo para ti pe-pero... tienes que sacarlo... – jadeó sus palabras apenas controlando sus pensamientos, lo único que quería era sentir la boca de Dean rodeándolo y eso lo volvía loco –

– Todo mío Cas, sólo mío.

Dean susurró sus palabras mientras sonreía y abría sus labios acogiendo el glande del ángel dentro de ella, húmeda y caliente que buscaba saborearlo y tragarlo al completo. Escuchó el casi lloriqueo de placer que Castiel dejó escapar inmerso en las sensaciones, perdiendo toda la cordura que le quedaba hasta ese momento. El ángel parpadeaba lentamente sin apartar la vista de su propia erección, que apenas podía ver ya que Dean estaba tragándolo casi al completo mientras soltaba él mismo sonidos de satisfacción, como si estuviese comiendo la cosa más deliciosa que había probado nunca.

– Sí... así, Dean, me corro...

El cazador asintió mientras acariciaba sus testículos con una de sus atrapadas manos sin dejar de succionar y chupar en ningún momento, empezando a acelerar sus movimientos cuando más notaba que Castiel temblaba apunto de correrse. El ángel apretó sus dedos en los hombros de Dean y empezó a mover involuntariamente las caderas sintiendo todo el calor acumulándose en él. Cuando sintió la lengua del Winchester apretarle la punta gimió largamente dejando que un fuerte orgasmo estallase en la boca del otro que no desperdiciaba nada de lo que Castiel le estaba dando. Jadeó empezando a mover las caderas más lento hasta que se paró y pudo abrir los ojos para mirar de nuevo a Dean sonriéndole con una mueca post-orgásmica, y le habría ayudado con su erección de no ser porque una luz los cubrió de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Cas, ¿me recuerdas cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? – Dijo mientras se arrodillaba quedando a cuatro patas sobre la plataforma cuadrada rodeada de agua, donde apenas cabrían seis personas en su misma postura –

– Estábamos en una feria en el pueblo al que fuimos a investigar por un aviso de fantasmas – Respondió mientras se arrodillaba detrás de él, en su misma postura permaneciendo así unos momentos –

– Sí, de todo eso me acuerdo, ¿pero qué pasó luego? – se levantó juntando todo lo que podía las piernas y estirando los brazos cada uno hacia a un lado, muy rectos y firmes –.

– Sam dijo que iría a la zona de las actuaciones de circo, y tú y yo fuimos a ver en los puestos de golosinas y caramelos, querías comprarte algodón de azúcar rosa – Imitó de nuevo su postura acercándose al cuerpo del cazador y pegándose completamente a él, estirando los brazos y cerrando las piernas de nuevo por unos momentos –

– Ah, sí.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Sigo queriendo ese algodón de azúcar, ¿lo compré?

– No, no quedaban, pero a cambio te compré una manzana de caramelo.

– Gracias por cuidar mis necesidades de azúcar, Cas.

– No me lo agradezcas, y sube más la pierna.

– ¿Te crees que soy elástico como tú?

Manteniendo el equilibrio sobre una pierna con la otra extendida en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, extendió los brazos hacia arriba notando como el ángel detrás de él lo imitaba.

– No seas tan quejica, te he visto en posturas más imposibles que ésta.

– Gracias por recordarme ese detalle, porque quizás la siguiente vez no abra tanto las piernas si ahora me hago daño aquí y me desgracio.

– Para mí siempre lo harás, y mucho, Dean.

– Eres un pervertido, Cas, además de un mal hablado.

– Aprendí de ti.

Dean se giró poniéndose de lado y volviendo a apoyarse en una pierna estiró la otra hacia atrás subiéndola lo que podía mientras echaba su cuerpo hacia delante y estiraba los brazos, formando una T con su cuerpo que le temblaba por soportar su propio peso. Castiel imitó esa postura de nuevo pegando sus caderas a él haciendo alarde de ese flexible cuerpo que tenía de casi contorsionista.

– Bueno, ¿qué pasó luego de la manzana de caramelo?

– Nos acercamos a un puesto dónde había un hombre mirando una bola de cristal muy concentrado que afirmaba hablar con los espíritus. Entonces nos sentamos y él empezó a decir que mirásemos la bola fijamente, sólo me acuerdo hasta ahí.

– Pues espero que Sam lo encuentre y le arranque la cabeza a ese hijo de puta, me duele el cuerpo de hacer estos estiramientos.

Dean levantó la cabeza para observar el siguiente muro de color amarillo que se les acercaba con la siguiente postura ridícula que tendrían que adoptar. No sabía demasiado bien como iba el asunto pero por lo poco que había visto, tenían que ponerse tal y como el hueco de la pared que se acercaba tenía. Eran posturas que a veces te hacían temblar, pero si no las ponías y el muro te chocaba caías al agua y perdías el juego.

– Sólo dos más y podremos irnos de esta pesadilla – Gruñó Dean mientras se sentaba de rodillas y levantaba sus brazos separándolos un poco, como si fuera a rezar –

– Yo no sé si pueda aguantar mucho.

– ¿Desde cuando eres tan debilucho, Cas?

– No lo digo por eso – Habló acercándose al oído del cazador mientras veía como la pared con esa postura estaba apunto de llegar hasta ellos- Tenerte demasiado tiempo arrodillado delante mía tiene consecuencias muy malas, Dean.

– Pues tú antes al menos te has corrido, tendrías que estar más tranquilo, porque yo ni eso – Replicó con un tono casi infantil mientras pasaban sin problemas la postura –

Escuchó la suave risa del ángel tras él y se tumbó en el suelo con los brazos muy pegados al cuerpo y las piernas cerradas, la siguiente pared apenas tenía un rectángulo en la parte de abajo para pasar. Castiel se aprovechó de su delgadez y se tumbó sobre Dean, y no tras él, amoldando su cuerpo al del cazador.

– Nunca puedo estar tranquilo si tú estás delante ofreciéndote a mí, Dean, lo sabes – Le susurró al oído mientras pasaban el juego sin problemas –

El cazador se dio la vuelta atrapando al ángel bajo su cuerpo, sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza y mirándole muy de cerca.

– Cuando salgamos, ya veremos quien se va a ofrecer a quién.

Y de nuevo, una luz los invadió no impidiendo esta vez que Dean mordiese el cuello del ángel, marcándole para que no se le olvidara lo que le tocaría al salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El crujir de la madera bajo sus pies era tal que pensaban que iban a quebrarse de un momento a otro. La mayoría de las puertas de ese pasillo estaban cerradas y cada vez hacía más y más frío. Dean caminaba rápido mientras Castiel le seguía el ritmo por detrás, notando como éste estaba enfadado.

– Ojalá todas las casas encantadas del mundo se quemaran ahora mismo – Gruñó mirando hacia todos los lugares del pasillo, el ángel ya dudaba si el cazador podía ver a través de las paredes porque estaba seguro de que si le preguntaba cualquier detalle, éste se lo sabría decir –

– ¿Has visto tantas criaturas en tu vida que ahora una simple casa encantada te asusta?

– No es lo mismo, Cas. Normalmente soy yo quien busca a esos hijos de puta, ahora somos sus presas, ¿entiendes?

– Espero que no tengan un detector de nerviosismo, por tu bien.

– Ja-ja, mira como me muero de risa, ¿te cachondeas de mí o te preocupas por mí?

Cuando Castiel iba a responder, al otro lado del pasillo se oyó un grito y algo fue lanzado con mucha fuerza desde el final recorriendo el pasillo a gran velocidad chocando contra Dean. Éste había cerrado los ojos y apretado los labios susurrando _Amínoporfavordejamealejateno vengas_ a toda velocidad. El ángel temió que le hubiera dado algo malo y se acercó a él sujetándolo desde su espalda por las caderas y mirando que lo que había chocado contra él, era sólo un muñeco mal hecho de algo que parecía ser imitar la forma de un humano.

– Dean, abre los ojos, es sólo un muñeco – Dijo con voz tranquilizadora, notando el estado de nervios del cazador – Dean, vamos.

Le insistió al ver que no le hacía demasiado caso, y lo rodeó levantando sus manos para acariciarle el pelo y las mejillas. Sintió una gran ternura por el cazador cuando vio que gracias a sus caricias estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente luego del impacto producido por el susto. Castiel sonrió levemente cuando Dean miró que no le había mentido y de verdad era un muñeco. El cazador suspiró sintiéndose más tranquilo en ese momento, casi le había dado un ataque como aquella vez que estaba maldito y se asustaba con cualquier cosa, gritando nada más por un gato que salía de un armario.

– ¿Mejor? – Susurró Castiel mientras no dejaba de acariciar su pelo y sus mejillas – Déjame a mí ir delante.

– No...

– No te avergüences de esto, no se lo diré a nadie.

– No me refiero a eso – Gruñó en voz baja intentando aparentar que le había ofendido, pero con esa sonrisa y sus caricias no podía – Mejor al lado mía, porque tampoco me fío de mis espaldas.

– Como tú quieras, Dean.

Castiel se colocó a un lado del cazador y apenas dando dos pasos, notó como éste le tomaba de la mano entrelazándole los dedos sin decir una palabra. Le invadió una ternura y un sentimiento sobreprotector con respecto a Dean aun más fuerte que de costumbre.

– Y, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba este juego? -preguntó el ángel curioso-

– _Amnesia,_ es un juego de ordenador bastante popular en internet y la gente se graba mucho mientras juegan y sufren para luego colgar los videos en la red, idiotas integrales con ganas de sufrir.

– ¿Jugaremos alguna vez cuando salgamos?

Dean giró su cabeza incrédulo, viendo que el ángel hablaba en serio. Suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, Castiel tenía que estar aun algo loco porque para querer jugar a lo que estaban viviendo no había que estar muy bien de la cabeza. Lo que el cazador no sabía, es que Castiel lo hacía para poder tenerlo así de pegado y abrazado, protegiéndole de todo mal y evitando que gritase. Aunque, hasta que encontraron la salida lo tuvo que escuchar maldecir a voces mientras corrían por sus vidas para escapar de un monstruo con garras. En ese momento el ángel pensó que si le hubieran soltado a Dean ese monstruo en la pista de salto de longitud, sin duda habría ganado él.

Cuando ya no pudieron correr más, sacaron la última llave que habían encontrado y la usaron para salir de la casa encantada, sintiendo la luz cegadora rodeándolos y Dean nunca estuvo tan feliz de verla de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– Cas, estás echando demasiado chocolate en ese pastel, ponles menos y verás como a los clientes les sabrán mejor.

– Sé como echar el chocolate, Dean, mejor pon bien los detalles de la tarta en su lugar y que queden simétricos.

– Si a tí se te da bien esto, y a mí lo otro, ¿qué hacemos cambiados? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba colocar una bola de caramelo rojo, una amarilla y una azul juntas en el centro –

– Nos gustarán los retos, no lo sé, coloca y empaqueta que se acumulan.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres tan mandón y te has declarado el jefe del negocio, Cas? – Gruñó mientras colocaba en la cinta de empaquejar los tres pasteles que habían hecho de un tirón, por suerte los clientes los tomaban solos y se iban –

– Desde que tengo que controlar unas ganas horribles que tengo de untarte en chocolate con esto – Dijo levantando el tuvo que echaba el dulce líquido – y comerte entero, por eso te prefiero lejos y haciendo cosas.

– Siento que te he convertido en un monstruo desde que te enseñé qué es el sexo – Sonrió ampliamente mirándole – Y me encanta despertar todas esas cosas en ti, un día me sentiré plenamente orgulloso cuando consigas no cerrar los ojos mientras estoy cabalgándote y metiéndote dedos dentro a la vez.

– Dame tiempo, aun tengo que acostumbrarme a mantenerlos abiertos cuándo sólo me cabalgas.

Dean se rió levemente mientras colocaba dos pasteles más en la empaquetadora, por suerte los clientes no oían nada, pedían y se marchaban a recoger la tarta sin decir nada.

– ¿También sabes cómo se llama este juego? – La curiosidad de Castiel bien es conocida por todos, tuvo que preguntar –

– Es el típico juego que te viene instalado en el ordenador cuándo lo compras, se llama Cake Manía.

– Y, ¿qué hacías jugando a un juego de hacer pasteles? – Dean pensó que la curiosidad mataba al gato, y Castiel tenía pinta de ser uno –

– ¿Quién te dice a ti que yo lo he jugado mucho?

– Sabes bien como poner las cosas sin leer las instrucciones, y a pesar de que colocar cosas delicadamente no es precisamente tu mejor virtud lo haces mejor que yo rellenando los pasteles.

– Estos últimos te están saliendo perfectos, le has tomado el truco.

– No desvíes el tema, Dean.

– Siempre pensé que quizás alguna vez me serviría, y la verdad es que ahora estoy seguro de que sí lo hará.

Castiel lo miró algo confundido y terminó de rellenar de nata el último pastel que le habían pedido, según Dean eso significaba que habían acabado el nivel. Colocó todos los tubos con las puntas de plástico en su lugar y sintió el cuerpo del cazador presionándose contra su espalda, haciendo que sonriese disimuladamente.

– ¿Porqué guardas esas cosas? – Susurró muy cerca de su oído sacando su lengua y lamiéndole el cuello lentamente – Aun queda un pastel más por hacer, Cas.

– ¿Ah sí? – Usó el tono más inocente que tenía, haciendo que Dean ronronease contra su cuello gustoso de oírlo –

– Sí, queda un pedido especial de... – Lo tomó de las caderas girándolo y subiéndolo a la barra de pedidos tumbándolo sobre ella mientras él se subía y se quedaba arrodillado entre sus piernas – pastel de Castiel, y me toma a mí prepararlo, ¿querrás ser el relleno principal?

– _Relléname..._ de todo lo que quieras.

Dean gruñó por las sensuales y provocadoras palabras del ángel y se echó sobre él besándole casi arrancando su ropa a tirones. El chaleco de camarero que llevaba y su camisa corrieron un cruel destino de botones rotos, culpa de la necesidad que el cazador tenía de rozar su piel contra la de Castiel. Éste tenía la misma ansia y entre besos y jadeos calientes usaba su poder para desnudarlo y pasar su mano por la piel sin ropa y expuesta para él. Antes de haberse dado cuenta estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo rozándose buscando el calor en el cuerpo del otro.

– Mmm... tengo que provar unas cuantas cosas, Cas, tendrás que dejarme que me separe un poco – Susurró riendo entre los besos, sabiendo lo que le costaba al ángel separar las manos de él una vez las había puesto –

Castiel obedeció aunque se quejase un poco por tener que dejar que se alejase, pero Dean le prometió que lo disfrutaría. El cazador empezó a darle besos por el torso deteniéndose a lamerle los pezones rosados hasta dejarlos duros y erectos, sacando los primeros suspiros de muchos que iba a provocarle. Mordió toda la piel que su boca se encontraba mientras bajaba por su bien formado cuerpo, llegando hasta la ingle mientras sonreía y levantaba uno de los brazos. Castiel lo observó viendo como Dean tomaba el tubo que dejaba salir la nata del relleno de los pasteles y suspiró algo acalorado mientras éste se arrodillaba frente a su erección con claras intenciones.

– Eso va a saber increíble... – Susurró mientras pasaba su lengua por toda la extensión del ángel hasta llegar a la punta, acercando la boquilla del tubo y echando delicadamente un poco de nata sobre ella –

Sin decir una palabra abrió sus labios atrapando el glande manchado de dulce nata y lo chupó soltando uno de esos gemidos que dejaba escapar únicamente cuando comía algo delicioso y Castiel nada más oírlo se endureció aun más en su boca notando la textura suave que Dean se encargaba de esparcir por toda su erección con sus apetecibles labios. El ángel arqueó un poco su espalda moviendo las caderas para que fuese más rápido, pero el Winchester tenía planes distintos. Lo sacó de su boca lamiéndose los labios, escuchando el gemido de insatisfacción de Castiel.

– Dean, no la saques de tu boca... se enfriará – Dijo intentando darle una excusa para que volviera a poner sus labios sobre él –

– No te preocupes, porque pienso comerla toda para que eso no pase – Guiñándole un ojo pasó esta vez echando la nata por todo el tronco y la punta de la erección mientras se relamía los labios devorándola de nuevo, haciendo sonidos tan obscenos que Castiel sentía que eso le estaba poniendo más cachondo que cualquier otra cosa –

El ángel echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos mientras bajaba una de sus manos hasta el pelo del cazador, indicándole que fuera más rápido y más profundo. Jadeaba y gemía su nombre como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, haciéndole sentir a Dean que era lo único que ocupaba ahora mismo su mente. Estaba tomándolo tan profundo que sentía la garganta del cazador sobre el glande chupándolo y dejándolo húmedo, haciendo que sus caderas tuviesen pequeños espasmos involuntarios que buscaban más.

Dean aprovechó ese momento y tomó el tubo de chocolate pasándolo por debajo de él hasta llegar a la entrada de Castiel, el cual se excitó más al notar como esparcían ese dulce alrededor de su entrada y no pudo evitar relamerse pensando que ese sería su lubricante.

– Vamos a empezar a _rellenar_ un poco, ¿no crees? – Habló contra sus testículos lamiéndolos hasta dejarlos sensibles y ensalivados, quería al ángel húmedo por todos lados y él se iba a encargar de eso –

Siguió bajando con su boca hasta llegar a la entrada que Castiel le ofrecía sin dudar abriendo más las piernas entre jadeos suaves y él no pudo más, tenía que saborear esa deliciosa mezcla y su lengua se encargaría de todo. Cerró los ojos lamiéndole por fuera mientras lubricándole todo lo que pudo hasta que separándole las nalgas hundió el caliente músculo de su boca en el ángel.

– ¡Dean! – Jadeó más fuerte su nombre al notar que no había tenido piedad y la había hundido al completo, empezando a moverla para dilatarlo – _Ah..._ Dean, D-Dean...

El cazador se deleitaba notando el cuerpo de Castiel derritiéndose por su lengua y eso le animaba a penetrarle más rápido con ella, estaba impaciente por hundirse en ese cálido cuerpo que siempre lo acogía al completo, tan estrecho que tendría que estar señalizado con un cartel de aviso. Cuando lo humedeció bastante por dentro sacó su lengua remplazándola por dos dedos que entraron de golpe sin problemas, tocando ese punto tan sensible dentro del cuerpo del ángel haciéndolo gimotear su nombre entre las oleadas de placer que eso le producía.

– Cas, no sabes lo que estoy deseando... hundirme en ti... – Le costaba hablar sin que su boca se le quedara seca mirando todas las reacciones que le provocaban esos dedos a Castiel, le encantaba demasiado como para no desearlo a cada momento –

– Ha-Hazlo... Dean... vamos – Suplicó lamiéndose los labios para humedecerlos, tantos jadeos estaban secándoselos y Dean no iba a permitir eso –

Se incorporó sacando sus dedos lentamente y se acomodó entre sus piernas sujetándose la erección, guiándola hasta la entrada dilatada y dulce del ángel empezando a hundir la cabeza con lentitud. Castiel elevó sus caderas mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Dean, buscando más, pidiéndole más y rogándole que se lo hiciera más fuerte y rápido. Y el Winchester es fácil de convencer cuando el ángel le pide las cosas y sin dudarlo de una estocada se adentró en él sintiendo que el jadeo que soltó se fundía con el gemido de su deliciosa tarta.

– Tan estrecho... – Se mordió el labio mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo penetrándole hasta el fondo, besándole en el cuello para oír como Castiel gemía en voz baja –

Cuando notó que se había acostumbrado un poco, empezó un suave vaivén, casi danzando sobre las caderas del ángel para darle todo el placer que su alma le permitía. Mordía suavemente el cuello mientras bajaba con sus manos acariciándole el cuerpo hasta las caderas, afianzándolas bien mientras empezaba a embestirle más fuerte y profundo, más salvaje y necesitado del ángel, porque lo necesitaba siempre en todos los sentidos. Escuchaba como Castiel no dejaba de jadear y gemir su nombre y él se incorporó besándole en los labios imitándole, susurrándole en agradecimiento su nombre para que sintiera que él era lo único que quería, su compañero en todo, su tarta más dulce, su amor más prohibido y pasional. Notaba cerca que al ángel le quedaba poco para correrse y tomándolo de las nalgas, apretándolas para que le costase entrar y Castiel lo notase aun más, empezó a embestirle lleno de deseo y lujuria.

– N-No pa-pares, Dean, no pares ahora, me corro... Oh, por favor, me corro... – Gimoteaba casi arañando la espalda del cazador con sus dedos, arqueando todo su cuerpo buscando aun más contacto con él –

Dean bajó su mano empezando a masturbarle ayudado de la saliva y de los restos de nata que había dejado ahí, siendo la perdición de Castiel que con un fuerte gemido se corrió entre los dedos del cazador notando su cuerpo casi deslizarse por la barra gracias a las fuertes y erráticas embestidas que Dean no podía evitar, sintiendo como en él estallaba también el ansiado orgasmo. Suspiró dejándose vencer por el cansancio y se quedó apoyado contra el ángel, que lo tomó de las mejillas y lo acercó besándole aun sensible por todo lo que habían vivido.

– Te quiero... – Susurró con una leve sonrisa –

– Y yo a ti, Cas – Respondió acariciándole las mejillas y admirando al ángel más hermoso de todo el cielo –

Empezaron a notar un temblor y el sonido de cristales rompiéndose mientras la luz los envolvía, chirriando esta vez con un sonido bastante desagradable. Se taparon los oídos y dejaron de sentirlo todo.

– Dean, Cas, ¿estáis bien?

Escuchaban la voz algo preocupada de una persona que reconocieron en los segundos que tardaron para volver al mundo, era la de Sam. Castiel fue el primero en abrir los ojos, mirando como estaban aun en el mismo lugar sentado que cuando llegaron con la diferencia de que el tipo estaba en el suelo inconsciente y la bola rota en el suelo.

- ¿Cas, puedes oírme? – Sam lo zarandeó un poco y lo dejó al ver que ya estaba espabilado acercándose a su hermano – Dean, abre los ojos, despierta – le dio varios golpes en la cara preocupado de que aun no abriera los ojos, hasta que tuvo que esquivar un tortazo que iba directo a él. Eso le hizo sonreír, significaba que Dean estaba bien – Menos mal que he podido encontraros, ese tipo os iba a convertir en fantasmas.

– Yo pensaba que estaba cachondeándose de nosotros – Gruñó Dean aun mareado por la vuelta tan brusca –

– ¿Qué ha pasado en la bola?

– Hemos corrido, saltado, escapado de una casa encantada, hecho tartas y evitado que nos cayeramos al agua de una plataforma poniendo posturas algo extrañas – Contestó Castiel, sintiéndose en mejores condiciones que el cazador –

– Esos son concursos de la televisión y videojuegos, yo preocupado y vosotros pasándolo en grande, egoístas – Bromeó Sam –

– Yo sí me lo he pasado en grande.

Castiel y Sam miraron a Dean, el primero con una pequeña sonrisa y el segundo, como si su hermano se hubiera vuelto loco. Se incorporaron y salieron de la tienda, pero cuando los hermanos quisieron darse cuenta el ángel ya no estaba. Andaron hacia el Impala y Dean no dudó en abrir rápido la puerta para sentarse, se sentía agotado y sin fuerza alguna de todas las cosas que había tenido que hacer, sobretodo con Castiel. Sonrió por eso y nada más sentarse, vio adherido al volante un palo con una enorme nube de azúcar en él que se alzaba ante el cazador, con una nota.

_Te he traído un algodón de azúcar de una tienda famosa por sus dulces de Italia, espero que lo disfrutes, luego te haré otra visita._

La felicidad de su rostro podría haber iluminado Estados Unidos al completo por años, y levantando la mano golpeando la de Sam prohibiéndole que tocara su dulce antes que él, guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su camisa ansiando esa prometida visita.


End file.
